Obra de Arte
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Começo pelos cabelos. Misturo vermelho e laranja até chegar no tom correto. O amarelo colore os sinos. Pinto todos os tons de azul até me dar por satisfeito quanto aos olhos. Uso uma cor alva para a pele. E, como sempre, paro no sorriso.


**_Obra de Arte_**

****

* * *

_Um menino se aproxima. Ele observa o pincel que ela move com as mãos. E as cores. Belas cores._

_Asuna sempre sabia como misturá-las. Nas mãos dela, o vermelho facilmente poderia ser a calma, o amarelo, a tristeza, e o preto a mais bela alegria. Asuna tirava das cores os seus significados e seus simbolismos e as moldava como queria. E isso parecia tão natural, que era difícil ver que as pessoas poderiam pensar diferente, pensar que aquilo era inovador. Asuna não pensava, ela simplesmente __**fazia**__ – e, com isso, mudava. Mudava apenas um detalhe, apenas uma pincelada fora do contexto, fazendo com que a figura como um todo ficasse completamente diferente._

_-Asuna? – ele diz. _

_Mudou a ele também – e nenhum dos dois nunca percebeu isso._

* * *

Olho ao redor. Nenhuma aluna está por perto. Respiro aliviado e molho o pincel antes de começar.

Começo pelos cabelos. Misturo vermelho e laranja até chegar no tom correto. O amarelo colore os sinos. Pinto todos os tons de azul até me dar por satisfeito quanto aos olhos. Uso uma cor alva para a pele. E, como sempre, paro no sorriso.

* * *

– _Está pintando?_

_Ela faz uma careta._

_-O que mais eu estaria fazendo, moleque?_

_Negi aproximou-se do quadro. Ela pintava o céu – e o tom de azul que misturara, a forma como fizera as pinceladas, tudo isso fazia Negi achar que, muitas vezes, a pintura de Asuna superava e muito o original._

_-É muito bonito. – ele observa. – Pintar deve ser divertido._

_Um sorriso aparece nos lábios da ruiva._

_-Quer aprender?_

* * *

Eu costumava me encontrar com você á tarde, após as aulas, e você me ensinava. Você nunca foi uma boa professora, Asuna. Sua paciência é escassa, e você não é boa em passar as coisas. Mas eu amava aquelas aulas. E por isso, odiei quando você considerou que eu já estava apto para pintar sozinho. Mas eu realmente estava, não tiro sua razão.

Hoje, pinto muitas coisas, Asuna. Mas nunca como você. E te culpo por isso. Sua técnica me foi explicada com palavras, mas ela existia através de _gestos_. Gestos como os seus, que eu jamais conseguiria copiar com perfeição. Porque você não _sabe_, Asuna, você simplesmente _faz_. E é isso que te fez uma péssima professora. Os professores _sabem_.

Mas o saber sempre foi desnecessário para você. Você sabia tudo o que julgava necessário, tudo o que queria. E, talvez por causa disso, eu quis te ensinar mais. Foi um erro. Porque, com o conhecimento, perdemos a ingenuidade. E o fim da ingenuidade é o começo do erro. Do meu erro.

E não aprendi com meus erros. Pelo contrário, eu os alimentei. Com tintas.

Você ensinava terrivelmente mal. Não explicava direito com palavras, e os gestos eram insuficientes. Insuficientes, pois você tinha consciência do perigo deles. Do que eles representavam. Para nós dois.

* * *

_-Tá fazendo tudo errado, moleque. – ela reclamou, caminhando até ele e tomando-lhe o pincel, após o sexto erro consecutivo._

_Negi sempre se esforçava para acertar na hora da pintura. Asuna sempre esperava que ele se corrigisse sem que fosse necessária sua intervenção. Os dois faziam o possível para evitar aquele momento. Mas eles sabiam que não havia nada de mais._

_Apenas um roçar de dedos macios em sua mão. Sujando-a de tinta._

* * *

Entre nós dois, é difícil definir o criminoso: Como professor, eu devia ter me corrigido, mas, como mais velha, você tinha obrigação de parar. Isso é algo tão bizarro que faria muitas pessoas rirem. Nós somos uma estranha e hilária mistura de clichês. E isso nos faz _diferentes_.

-Negi?

Apresso-me em esconder a pintura. E só então olho.

-Ah, olá, Asuna.

* * *

_-É assim? – ele pergunta, pintando. _

_-Mais ou menos. – ela diz, fazendo uma careta. – Pra pintar mais leve, cê tem que segurar o final do pincel, Negi. E aí, tenta colorir fazendo curvas. Vai ficar melhor._

_Ele tenta. E falha._

_-Não é assim, baka! Faz com menos força._

_-Não estou entendo, Asuna..._

_Ela bufa._

_-Cê tá pressionando demais o pincel. Assim não dá. _

_-Não consigo fazer de outro jeito..._

_Outro bufo._

_E um erro._

_-Tá, tá! - ela diz, se aproximando. – Saca só, é assim! – ela pega na mão dele e mostra o movimento._

_Ele ofega. Cora. _

_E isso não passa despercebido._

_Ela olha para ele, e, por um minuto, os dois se encaram._

_Azul com castanho._

_Rubor em duas faces._

_Nas mãos dela, uma leve mancha de azul._

_Nas dele, algumas gotas de tinta amarela._

_Silêncio passageiro._

_Uma decisão. Uma decisão que resulta num erro._

_E verde._

* * *

Ela cora. Viu o que eu pintava. Coro também.

-O que cê tava fazendo? – ela diz, agarrando meu pescoço e esfregando o punho fechado na minha cabeça.

Quem nos olhar agora, presumirá que somos irmãos. Que eu posso tocá-la. Que não há nada de errado. Que não existem tantas barreiras.

Agora, olhando para Asuna, pergunto-me se eu conseguiria quebrar essas barreiras. Mas decido que não.

As barreiras que nos separam só nos mostram o quão altas são quando tentamos quebrá-las. Apenas pular por cima não nos traz problema algum.

* * *

_Por muitas tardes, eles não se olham. Mas o verde continua. Eles sabem. A mancha está lá. É forte demais para ser apagada por coisas tão triviais como __**tempo **__ou __**vontade**__. Muito menos __**culpa.**_

_Muitas vezes, ambos reviveram aquele momento, aquele verde. A mistura impecável das tintas, como em um quadro de Asuna. _

_Negi gostava de lembrar do calor dos lábios de Asuna contra os seus. Por sua vez, Asuna jamais se permitiu verdadeiramente reviver aquele momento. Somente nos sonhos. Sonhos onde as cores se misturavam e assumiam um delicioso tom de verde. _

_Mas, mesmo assim, era errado. E saber disso nunca os impediu de fato._

_O erro era algo tão trivial, tão banal, diante daquela mancha, daquela mistura de cores. Na sétima tarde após o verde surgir, ele apareceu de novo. E naquela vez não foi por um simples toque. Apenas um olhar já bastou._

_E, depois disso, não era necessário mais nada. Apenas a vontade mútua e silenciosa de ambos._

_Mas quando o erro ultrapassa o limite do aceitável, seu fim se torna visível. E assim foi com eles, como não poderia deixar de ser._

* * *

Eu não quero saber a altura destas barreiras. Muito menos descobrir que não tenho força suficiente para quebrá-las.

Asuna continua apertando meu pescoço. E a dor que eu sinto, misturada com seu aroma e o calor de sua pele, são tão boas que me fazem ter vontade de chorar.

* * *

_-Aí, Negi! – ela pega o quadro e o examina, sorrindo. – Ficou muito bom!_

_O garoto sorri. _

_-Arigatou, Asuna._

_-Sabe, acho que cê já pode pintar sozinho. – ela diz._

_As palavras saem, quebram e caem como cacos de vidro. Ela sabe o que significa. Ele também. E ambos sabiam disso. Negi só não esperava que fosse ela a dizer._

"_Chega de manchas", as palavras lhe dizem. "Isso é errado."_

* * *

-Ei! – você arranca o quadro das minhas mãos. Seu rosto está vermelho, mas finge que não liga. – Até que ficou legal, moleque. Cê melhorou muito! – você sorri e despenteia meus cabelos com a mão.

-Eu estava pensando em pintar a classe toda. – digo. – E depois entregar os quadros a cada uma. Como um presente de formatura.

-Taí, boa idéia, cebolinha! – você sorri, esquecendo-se da vergonha. – Eu te dou uma ajuda, beleza?

Sorrio e confirmo com a cabeça.

-Sim, Asuna.

* * *

_Sem o verde, as outras cores perderam o brilho. E Negi simplesmente não via mais graça na pintura, não sem Asuna por perto, não sem seus socos quando errava alguma coisa, não sem os toques rápidos e envergonhados dela em suas mãos._

_As suas pinturas nunca eram tão bonitas quanto as dela. E ele jamais __**quis**__ se igualar as dela. Beleza não era algo que ele fazia questão de criar com as próprias mãos. __Observá-la era suficiente._

_Após aquele dia, Negi tentou pintá-la diversas vezes. E falhou em todas._

* * *

-Posso terminar essa daqui? – você pergunta, indicando o quadro.

-Tudo bem.

Você ri.

-Legal, então! Cê faz o básico e eu termino, beleza?

Confirmei com a cabeça e a observei. Suas bochechas ainda estavam coradas. Você sorria.

Eu jamais consegui retratar seu sorriso. Nunca encontrei uma mistura bela o suficiente.

* * *

N/A: Tosca? Tosca. Mas eu precisei fazê-la, porque eles são o meu mais amado casal de Negima. E porque eu amo o Akamatsu por fazer a Asuna pintando no volume 18. Enfim, espero que gostem. 


End file.
